


Everything will be okay in the end.

by Wentworth21



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wentworth21/pseuds/Wentworth21
Summary: Bea is trapped in her relationship with Harry, but what will happen when she finds out his secret and What will come of it when she escapes her relationship  and bumps into a young blonde on the way to freedom?





	1. The restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so i am sorry if it is awful. If you liked it please leave comments. I hope you enjoy x

'Mumma?'. Bea hears Debbie calling for her from outside the bedroom. Harry is standing over Bea, watching her, knife in hand. 'You make one sound and this wont be so clean anymore'. He drags the knife across Bea's stomach, making her squirm underneath. 'Mummy is just getting ready Debbie, we are all going out for dinner tonight, be ready for an hours time'. 'Okay, better be somewhere good, im starving' Debbie says again. Harry simply says 'you are always hungry' but only loud enough for Bea to hear. The next thing Bea sees is Harry's hand coming towards her face and a sharp sting as he strikes her. Tears fill her eyes, but she dare not to cry as she does not want to show him how weak she feels. 'Dont mention a word of this to anyone, no one would believe someone as worthless as you anyway, I will finish this off later when we come to bed'. Bea hurries into the en suite and jumps into the shower,wanting to get rid of any trace of Harry on her body. When she gets out of the shower, she looks into the mirror, taking notice of the faint bruising coming into show. 'That bastard' Bea thinks to herself. 'Not much longer now and I will be out of his way and me and Debbie will be free'. Bea smiles to herself at the happy thoughts but this is quickly tarnished by the sound of Harry banging on the bathroom door, 'HURRY UP'. Bea looks at the time and see's they are leaving in 25 minutes. She quickly puts some make up on her cheek to disguise the bruise. When she comes out of the bathroom she notices that Harry is no where to be seen, so she quickly slips on a dress that she knows Harry will approve of and brushes her hair. Once downstairs she see's that she is 5 minutes behind schedule and straight away sees the look that Harry is giving her. Bea knows this will not end well tonight. 

Once at the restaurant, they are seated in a little booth. The waitress comes and takes their drink and food order, Harry ordering a pint of bear while chuckling to himself. Bea knows this will not be the only drink he has tonight. Bea is smiling at Debbie as she is rambling on about how good her day at college was and how her teachers think she will pass her exams for University with flying colours. That's when she drops the bombshell. 'Mum, dad, im going to take a year old, do some travelling, there are so many places that I would love to see and this is my only chance, I want to do it while I still can, then I will come back and go to University and get my degree'. Harry is the first to speak, 'I think that that is a great idea, I wish I had the chance to do that, but then I got stuck with your mother, that was the end of those dreams'. Harry gives Bea a stern kick under the table making Bea jump and also shout at the pain that it caused her. 'baby, im so proud of you, as your mother I completely support your choice and I am so glad that I get to call you my daughter, you are going to do amazing in whatever you do. Now you had better send me a postcard everywhere you go' Bea says while smiling proudly at her daughter, however, clouded by the thoughts of knowing she only had roughly 3 months to find a way out of Harry's grasp before she was alone with him for a long long time. 

Food is eaten and drink is drunk, Harry and Bea actually managed to have a civil conversation without Debbie picking too much of the awkwardness up, but Bea's thoughts are travelling back to the thoughts of the knife trailing across her stomach, and she has to excuse herself to go to the bathroom before being sick. Reaching the toilets just in time, Bea brings up the lovely meal that she had and starts to cry. 'Why do I do this to myself' she thinks. Bea comes out of the cubicle and splashes water on her face trying to make herself feel a bit more alive. She comes out of the toilets and see's Harry paying the bill and Debbie smiling to her as she walks towards her, 'you okay mum?' Debbie asks, Bea just smiles and ruffles her hair and nods, a simple sign that she is as okay as she can be. Turning around Bea crashes into a waitress walking towards her table to clean it, the cleaning cloth and bottle fall to the ground with both of them rushing to pick it up. They knock heads as they go down and both reach for the bottle, hands touching. Bea is the first one to pull away looking up when she is completely taken aback by the bright blue eyes staring at her. Bea stand's up, apologises and hands her the bottle. Bea can see Harry glaring at her, and that's when she knew she had to go. Apologising to the waitress again, she didn't even think to grab her name, she just hurried out of the restaurant following Debbie and Harry. 

The car journey home was a silent one, Bea couldn't help but be transfixed by that restaurant and the feeling of wanting to go back, but what she could not work out was, why. It was no different to any other restaurant that she had ever been to. Finally they reached home, Debbie kissed Harry and Bea goodnight before retreating to her bedroom to get some sleep. Before Bea knew what was happening she felt a fist to her gut and she was completely wounded as she fell to the floor, looking away she felt a foot come into contact with her stomach as Harry landed a kick to her stomach. Barely able to get her breathing under control, Bea let her mind wonder to the restaurant as the thoughts of it were not going away and it was an easy distraction from the beating going away. Thinking of why she could not forget the night, it finally came to her why, she could not get those blue eyes out of her brain.


	2. Allies P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day leading up to the restaurant where Allie bumped into Bea for the first time. Allies P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments on the first chapter! Here is chapter two as promised today! Please continue to leave comments letting me know if you liked it :) x

'Hurry up Kaz' Allie shouts from the dining room. 'We are going to be late if you don't move it!'  
'Alight kiddo, I'm now coming!' Kaz replies from upstairs.  
'I'm 27 mumma, I'm not kiddo anymore' Allie persists. 'Im leaving in 5 minutes, I cannot be late for work, this is my last chance! You cannot be late either!'

Allie starts to walk out of the door when Kaz catches her up and runs out of the door 'too slow, kiddo'. Allie rolls her eyes, locks the door and makes her way to her car where Kaz is standing, puffing out of breath. 'Seems you're getting a little old mumma' Allie says while chuckling to herself. 

Kaz had been like a mother figure to Allie ever since her own mum had died of cancer 7 years prior. Allie had gone down a route of drugs and prostitution and if it wasn't for Kaz finding her one night, Allie is pretty sure that she wouldn't be here today. It was a terrible thing losing her mum, Allie really didn't know how to cope, she had been her rock, her protecter, though her childhood her mother had always been the one she could go to if there was ever any problems, if she needed relationship advice. Her mum had been one of the only ones to support her when she came out to her family. Her father disowned her straight away and since her mother died, Allie had not had anything to do with him, and to her, that was good riddance. Kaz had found her on a chilly night, in an alleyway, laying on the floor half covered in clothes when a meeting with a regular had gone wrong. He had took more than he had paid for and Allie had never trusted men again since that night. Kaz took her in, under her wing and took her back to her house, bathed her, got her clean and Allie hadn't left since. She owed Kaz her life and somehow, someday she was going to give that back. 

'Allie, you okay?' Kaz questions noticing Allie looking like she's a thousand miles away. 'Yeah sorry, just thinking about how you saved my life, I really am grateful you know, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you' Allie says with a smile and tears in her eyes. 'I love you mumma'. 'I love you too Allie, now come on we're here, here comes the late shift, same crap different day'. 

Walking into the restaurant, Kaz and Allie both getting jobs here 3 weeks apart, Allie first, telling Kaz how much she loved it, they both quickly got promoted. Allie team manager and Kaz bar manager. Allie loved the fact she could be in charge but still do what she'd grown to love, waitressing. Both getting ready to start, Allie headed out the back to do some paper work, after about 2 hours, getting bored, Allie decided to head out to see what could be done. Looking over she saw Kaz completely swept off her feet, customers calling at her and her other bartender for drinks one after the other. 'Thank gosh I don't do that job' Allie thinks. 

Allie begins to clean tables as customers are coming in quicker than they're leaving, she notices a family of 6 that have just got up ready to leave so grabs her cleaning materials and makes her way over. Turning around she bumps into a customer, dropping her bottle and cloth, reaching down she hadn't realised the customer had done the same thing and they knocked heads, 'ouch' Allie says quietly and she notices the woman wince in pain as well at the knock. Allie goes to reach for the bottle when she comes into contact with the woman's hand and instantly feels what she can only describe as 'a bolt of energy'. Looking up she locks eyes with the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen and is completely taken aback. However that contact is broken when the woman gets quickly up, apologises and walks away. Allie is still in her trance so when she turns around and shouts 'wait' the woman is already gone. Allie hears Kaz say 'you alright kiddo?' Allie looks up seeing her walking towards her. 'Yeah fine, just clashed heads, I'll be okay though' 

When Kaz and Allie had finally finished at 1am, they both were absolutely shattered. Driving home in silence, Allie was struggling to stay awake, but her thoughts kept on wondering back to the woman with the brown eyes she'd clashed heads with earlier on in the evening. Kaz had noticed she was a little distracted during the evening, but Allie put it down to a headache, but Kaz wasn't convinced but let it slide for the time being. 

Allie thinking back, really hoped she would see the woman with the beautiful brown eyes again, and preferably sooner rather than later.


	3. The hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea is in hospital after a heavy beating and Harry's secret is finally revealed. 
> 
> Allie is getting her yearly shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments, I'm trying to post a chapter a day, but I'm fairly busy for the following days coming. I'll try my best! All your comments are appreciated! Thank you everyone x

Bea starts to crawl towards the sofas in the living room. Harry by this time has gone, out of the front door and probably down the pub with his friends. Barely being able to breath, she just about manages to dial the number that she needed.

'Hey red, how ya doing'   
'Franky...I...need...you' Bea just about manages to get the words out.   
'Red, what the f*ck has he done to you, I'll be there soon, stay strong for me, I'm calling an ambulance'  
Bea lays on the floor, slowly drifting out of consciousness. 

'Mum come on, please wake up, I'm never going to forgive him for this, how could he, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone to bed' Debbie's voice is like an angel speaking to Bea, but no matter how hard she tried to open her eyes she just couldn't. Crying, that's all Bea can make out now, two people talking and two people crying. 'What on earth is going on, why am I in so much pain?' Bea thinks to herself. Again, she slowly loses herself to sleep.

'Debbie...' Bea squeaks out. 'MUM, hey, I'm here, I'm here, he's not going to touch you anymore I promise' Debbie says, rushing to her mums side to push her hair out of her face. 'What's happened?' Bea asks. Debbie doesn't know what to say, 'umm, I'll get there doctor, franky has been chatting her up all morning, she wants to be glad Bridget isn't working' Debbie says trying to lighten the mood a little. Bea chuckles but winces in pain, 'normal franky then hey' 

the doctor walks in, serious face, and that's when Bea knows that it's either serious or she nearly lost her life, and it wouldn't be the first time that's nearly happened. 'Mrs smith, I need you to listen to me carefully, you have been in a coma for a week, you nearly died, I need remind you that this isn't the first time you've been in hospital with injuries to this degree, you didn't fall down the stairs Mrs Smith, so please do not tell us that story again' the doctor says staring straight at Bea, ignoring the looks that she's getting from Debbie beside her. Bea looks at Debbie and back at the doctor, 'please just tell me the injuries I have'. 'You suffered a concussion, 4 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and your spleen it ruptured, you needed emergency surgery, otherwise you would have died. Debbie here gave her consent for us to go ahead, you have a strong willed daughter here, cherish her her always. The surgery went well, we got the spleen out on time, and there are no major repercussions, you will need to stay in hospital for another week though. I'm sorry but that's the best we can do.' The doctor says, smiling slightly at Bea, trying to reassure her slightly. 'Thank you doctor, if it's okay, I'd like to spend some time with my daughter.'  
'Of course, but one thing, tell your friend to stop hitting on me! I'm happily married' and with that the doctor walks out and franky walks in. 'Did she speak about me, I think she's warming to me ya know red' smiling and laughing at me, ruffling Debbie's hair. ' she wanted us to let you know, Happily married apparently franky, just like you will be before you know it, Bridget is going wedding crazy' Bea smiles at her softly. She tries to sit up but cries in pain, 'I can't do this guys, HARRY, where is be, what's he doing, is he here. I can't see him' Bea starts to cry. Franky gets up, and reaches for Bea and puts an arm around her, resting Beas head on her chest. 'Harry got arrested Bea, he's currently in country jail, he got refused bail, one of the doctors came forward with your previous injuries, he won't be coming out for a long time.' Franky reassures Bea as much as she can while Bea is crying into her.

'Mum, there's something you should know.' Debbie looks at franky for the reassurance she needs to go forward. Franky just simply nods, and that just tells Debbie everything she needs to know.   
'When dad, Harry, did this to you, he ran out, but he didn't go to the pub where we originally thought he'd gone to. He went to another woman's, called Doreen, she came to visit. Told me and franky how he came round and started saying how hed killed his wife and he was going down. She didn't even know what to say. The thing is mum, she's pregnant, and the baby, well it's his. He's lied to you for 2 years, the work trips away, the weekends with the boys, they weren't real, he was with her, all that time. He told her that when he was with you he was away, working, she didn't even know you or I existed. She wanted you to know, she felt awful that this has happened to you. She left her number, for you to call her when you're feeling better if you want to. She wants to apologise.' Debbie finishes, looking at her mum for any emotion at all, Franky still holding her close.   
'This woman, is she nice?' Bea asked.  
Debbie looks a little taken aback by this question, 'um yeah mum, she seemed okay, genuinely concerned about you'  
'Well she's welcome to him then, I'm not bothered, he's done this to me, he's nearly killed me, what more can he do, as long as he doesn't take you away from me, then I'm okay. I don't have to face him again.' Bea looks at Debbie and smiles 'I love you Debbie, to the moon and back'   
'I love you too mumma, to the moon and back.' 'Love you too guys, geez' Franky pipes up. They all chuckle, 'of course we love you too franky' Debbie says.

Bea grabs franky, 'thank you, for coming when you did, for calling the ambulance, you saved me, and you kept Debbie with a mother, I'll never be able to thank you enough.' Franky leans down and kisses Bea on the forehead. 'You're welcome red'

\------------------------------------------

Down the corridor, Allie is sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called for her annual injections, ever since her days in the prostitution and drugs sector, she has had to have injections to keep her covered over things that she could still be vulnerable towards. 'Allie Novak please, down the corridor and it's the second door on your left'. Walking up to the corridor, Allie thinks she catches a quick glimpse of the bright red hair she had seen just over a week ago to the right hand side of her in the room. See takes a step back and looks through the window and sees the woman that she banged heads with in the restaurant. 'It's really her' Allie thinks to herself. 'What the f*ck happened' Allie says to herself, seeing the state that she was in. However through all of that, Allie couldn't help but think that she was still the most beautiful woman that she had ever laid her eyes on.


	4. Will they meet or won't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie crashes into Franky and she finally gets to know the name of the red head on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all so wonderful, sorry I didn't post yesterday had a 13 hour shift and I was knackered, so here it is to make up for yesterday, I'm sorry

'Hey Allie, how have you been?'  
'Not too bad thank you, how about you Doctor?'  
'Oh please call me Liz, you've known me long enough now' the doctor chuckles.  
'Okay then Liz' Allie smiles.  
Allie takes the jumper off and the injections are done within a minute.  
'Can I ask you a question Liz?' Allie asks  
'Why of course, if I can help I will'  
'The woman, in room 3, red hair, do you know what happened?' Allie asks, hoping she'll get the answer.  
'I'm sorry Allie, but I cannot discuss patients with you, if you're bothered, why don't you go and see her?' Liz asks.  
Allies head drops a little 'I don't really know her you see, we banged heads at the restaurant Just over a week ago, our hands touched, and it was like an electric shock, for me anyway, I've never had that feeling, I couldn't get her brown eyes out of my head either, I hoped to see her again, just not in this circumstances.'  
Liz looks at Allie and softly says 'things will come together, if it's anything like the feelings you've just described, it will be okay, you'll get there' Liz takes allies hand in Hers 'trust me, I've been there.'  
Allie looks at her and smiles, says thank you and books the next appointment for a years time 'I'll see you later Liz, thank you'. 

Coming out of the room, Allie turns around and literally slams straight into a woman with black hair and full sleeve tattoo's.  
'Seriously blondie, look where you're going.' The woman says.  
They both look at each other Allie apologising profusely 'I'm so so sorry, I just came out of this room and turned around I didn't see you there'  
'It's okay, looking at you now I wouldn't mind running into you again. I'm franky, Franky Doyle' she says while smirking at the blonde.  
'Sorry again franky, I'm Allie, Allie Novak, and no offence, but you're not my type' Allie looks at her and smirks.  
'Damn but my gaydar is pinging out of control over here, don't hurt me novak'  
'It's Allie, and you're not wrong, I am gay, but you're not my type, and someone else is already intriguing me' Allie says while looking over to the red heads room.  
Franky follows her eyes and sees the room Allie is looking at.  
'You're fucking kidding me right blondie, not red?' Franky says in surprise  
'Huh, what? You know her?' Allie says  
'Well yeah she's my best friend, been here through thick and thin with her, how do you know her anyway? You're not reds usual type I won't lie' franky says, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
'I don't know her, we banged heads in the restaurant I work in, she whacked into my and I dropped my cleaning products, she bent down at the same time I did and well we banged heads and our hands touched when we both reached for the spray, I felt something I've never felt before, and her brown eyes haven't been able to escape my head since that night'. Allie says looking at the floor, 'I'm sorry, I should go home, this is all so weird.' Allie starts to walk away, pausing at the red heads door.  
'Hey blondie, listen, Bea has been through a lot okay for many years, this is just an example of what has happened. It's not my place to say, but her husband, he's a nasty piece of work, hence why she's in here today. She's been through it all, time and time again, Debbie is the only reason she stays' franky tells Allie all this and then Allie looks at her.  
'Bea, you said Bea; that's her name? And who's Debbie?'Allie asks.  
'Oh yeah, red is Bea, Bea is red, just my nickname for her when she has that hair' Franky says while chuckling to herself. 'Listen, Debbie, that's Bea's daughter, pride and joy, everything she does is for her, I've never known a mum to be so dedicated, I know mine wasn't, but Debbie is going to be travelling in a couple of months so to be honest Bea needs all the friends she can get, so if you can think you can be a friend, then come in, if you say that spark you felt is true' Franky looks at her, smirk on face, eyebrow raised.  
'I couldn't do...' before Allie even has time to finish her sentence franky has hold of her arm and is dragging her towards the room and in.

\------------------------------------------------------

Entering the room, Allies eyes are transfixed on the red head who she now knows as Bea in front of her. The young girl next to her staring at Bea, Allie can only presume is her daughter. Franky steps beside her 'Debbie!' Debbie looks up 'holy shit, it's the waitress from the restaurant, why the hell are you here.'  
Allie has a feeling this is bad idea, 'well I kinda got dragged in by Franky here, me and your mum, bumped into each other, quite literally in the restaurant.'  
Debbie stands up and comes over to Allie, and gets into her face 'are you the reason my mums in here, Harry said she was looking at someone strangely in the restaurant, I heard him shouting downstairs, I should've saved her, are you that person?'  
Allie steps back, Franky pushing Debbie away 'Debbie seriously, cut it out, its no ones fault other than that piece of shit you have for a father. Allie wanted to know how she was because someone couldn't forget the bright red hair your mother has.'  
Allie feels it's the time to say something, 'listen, I don't know what's happened here, from what I've gathered your father did this and that doesn't make him a nice person, but me and your mum clashed heads when she bumped into me and I dropped my spray, we both went to get it and we clashed heads on the way down. It isn't my fault, your mum hurried out before I could even apologise and I guess that's what I want to do now, but if she doesn't want me here I'll go. However Franky said she needs some friends right now, and I hope in the future I can be one and be there for your mum like Franky when you go travelling. I know what it's like to be beaten, black and blue, worst feeling in the world, you feel helpless to everyone around you, but if she's anything like the strong woman Franky described her as, Bea will come out of this stronger than ever.' Debbie looks at her, mouth open, unable to form words.  
'Well blondie, congratulations, you must be the first person ever to leave Debbie here speechless' Franky literally laughs out loud. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The three of them are gathered around Bea's bed, making small talk, getting to know about allies job, when they hear the smallest of sounds 'Debbie'. 'Hey mum, I'm here, right here. Franky too, and you have a very unexpected visitor.' Allie is stood at the end of the bed, watching as Bea gets used to her surroundings, Franky gives her a reassuring nod and she knows she's gonna be okay.

Bea looks at Franky and they smile to one another and that's when she looks straight at Allie, her blue eyes connecting with Beas. Bea just about manages to get out,  
'It's you.'


	5. The first messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie runs out, but is that the end of the communication between Allie and bea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated, a lot of family issues happened.   
> I love all your comments, they put a smile on my face every day❤️

'It's you'  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Allie looked into those brown eyes and was about to say something when Bea burst into tears. 'I'm sorry this was a bad idea me being here, I'm going' Allie said, before turning round and exiting the room quickly and running down the hallway, and out of the hospital before anyone could stop her doing so.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital room,  
'Franky, i need you to stop her, she's the only thing that got me through the attack, it's a long story which I'll explain later, but please stop her'

Franky, as quick as she can go, bolts out of the door, but knows it's too late when she sees Allie going round the corner and knows that she's too quick to even try to catch up with her, walking back into the room, Bea looks at her sadly before Franky says 'I'm sorry Red, but she'd already gone, don't let her go though, plenty of time to find her again'.

Bea is making light conversation with Debbie and Franky but couldn't get the look of disappointment on allies face when she had said 'It's you' maybe Allie thought it was a bad thing, what had been said why she was out of it? 'Debbie did you say anything to Allie that would make her think she's the reason I'm in here?'   
Debbie looks at her mum sheepishly, 'I may have done, I just asked her if she was the woman dad was shouting at you about, I heard him shouting at you that you'd looked at a woman strangely, a blonde woman, I put two together and realised it must have been her as you two bumped into each other at the restaurant, so I confronted her, I'm sorry mumma'. Debbie has a tear running down her face, 'hey debs, it's okay! I know you were only looking out for me, I still love ya, to the moon and back' Bea says, sticking out her pinky 'sea horses remember, never losing each other' Debbie wraps her pinky in bras and keeps it there laying on the bed.

A kick at the door startles the woman and all three look towards the door. 'Hi ladies, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, I would love to let you stay, but I can't lose my job, and anyway, i would like to have a word with the patient if that's okay'.  
'Sure thing Bridget' Franky pipes up,  
'Miss Westfall in work hours Franky, you know that' Bridget laughs.  
'Yeah whatever' Franky gets up, kisses Bea on the head 'I'll see you tomorrow red, love ya' Franky walks towards the door, 'and I'll see you later at home baby' giving Bridget a quick kiss on the cheek.  
'Franky not here!' Bridget says sternly.  
Franky just laughs and walks out of the room.  
'Go on debs, be careful okay and ring me when you get home, you know what people can be like now a days on the roads'  
'Yeah mum alright, I'll let you know. I love you' Debbie gets up and gives her mum a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves, nodding to Bridget on the way out.

'So Bea, how are you doing?' Bridget asks.  
'I'm in discomfort, not so much pain anymore, what's happening with Harry?' Bea asks. 'I'm not obliged to speak about Mr Smith with you Bea, simply because I don't know, I haven't been told anything and if I had you'd be the first to know. I need to ask, do you think you'd be ready to go home tomorrow, doctors think you're ready but I thought I'd come and ask you first.' Bridget looks at Bea searching in her face for any doubt that may be there, but finds none.  
'Oh yes, I'd love to, I think I'd be okay! Give me time to get back into routine and I should be as good as gold.' Bea says, grinning, clearly happy about this news.   
'Oh that's grand Bea, I'll let them know, Debbie or Franky don't know about this, so I thought I'd let you surprise them tomorrow.' Bridget stands to get up, 'before I go Bea, a doctor gave me this to give to you, seems someone has made an impact on someone, even if you are in hospital.' Bridget hands Bea a piece of paper, and walks out the room.

Bea doesn't even notice that Bridget is gone, she's just staring at the piece of paper she's been given wondering what it could be. She opens it after around an hour of looking at it and playing which and finds a telephone number with a simple message left, 'call or text me if you want, Allie'. Bea just stares at it not knowing what to do. *should I text her after she stormed out like that?* Bea thinks *yeah, surely it won't do any harm?*

Bea picks up her mobile and starts to write a message out *Hey, Allie, its Bea, I'm sorry about earlier, I wish you hadn't have walked out, if you'd have stayed a little longer I would've said to you that you were the reason I got through what happened, you saved my life without even knowing it, and without doing anything. Text me back if you want. Bea.* Bea contemplates pressing send but then thinks about what she has to lose and that's nothing, at the end of the day she has everything to gain from this and nothing to lose. Allie could be a good friend to Bea if Bea allowed it.

Bea is just drifting off when she gets a text message, anxious to see if it's from Allie she picks it up and is a little disappointed to see that it's from Debbie just letting her know that she's home safely. Bea puts her phone back down when the doctor comes in to do her observations, making light conversation, Bea hears her phone go off. Looking at it once the doctors gone, Bea sees it's from Allies number. Opening it nervously, it read,  
*oh hey Bea, I didn't know if you'd get my number or not, I gave it to my doctor because I was worried about you, I'm glad they passed it on. I'm sorry I ran out, Debbie had already warned me it might've been my fault, but it seems she was wrong? I don't know how I saved your life or why it was me, but I'm glad I did, you deserve to be alive Bea, you've got so much to live for, id love to grab a coffee or something when you're out of hospital, start this over? Let me know, A x' 

Bea puts her phone down on the side, and drifts into a peaceful sleep, knowing she'd have Allie to reply to in the morning.


	6. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea is out of hospital and goes back to frankys. Before going for a jog and bumping into someone unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I'm so sorry for the very very late update. I've been going through some major personal issues. I'm gonna get the next chapter up by the end of the week. I love all your comments and kudos so thank you <3

Bea wakes up looking at the clock, 08:00am. '4 more hours and I can go home' Bea thinks to herself smiling. She picks her phone up and checks through her socials, well wishes from her friends, Maxine, boomer, Liz and will. Bea smiles, knowing that she's extremely grateful to have the friends that she does.  
Then the doctor walks in, 'good morning Bea, just wanting to check your obs, you're okay to go home today, so when I go you can take your time getting ready' the doctor smiles at Bea softly. He checks her temperature, blood pressure and oxygen levels, once satisfied leaves the room. Bea decides to get another couple of hours sleep in before Debbie and Franky arrive at 12. 

Waking up at 11:30, Bea decides that she'll get up, have a wash and get dressed into her normal clothes for when the two arrive as a little surprise for them when they get there. Getting ready Bea thinks back to just how lucky she was to even be here and how quickly it all could've bbeen taken away. Without Franky and Debbie she doesn't know what she would've done. Bea got back into bed and pulled the covers right up to her chin and pretended to be asleep. She heard the door open and Franky and Debbie whisper to each other thinking that she was asleep,  
'Do we wake her deb or let her sleep?'  
'I don't know, just go and sit down'   
As they walk closer Bea can feel that they're near the bed so jumps up and surprises them. Debbie actually falls back into the chair and Franky does a slight scream looking at Bea with the biggest death stare ever. 'I'm ready to go home ladies' Bea says happily. 'Alright mum but I think I've had a heart attack so I'll have that bed please' Debbie laughs holding her chest. Franky comes over and gives Bea a massive hug 'I'm so glad you're coming home red, we've definitely missed ya'.  
Franky steps back and laughs alongside Bea at the state that Debbie is in, 'you alright kiddo?'   
'Honestly mum please never do that again, I'm so glad you're coming home though, Franky and Bridget have been doing my nut in' Debbie looks at Franky and laughs.   
'Well Debbie I'm wounded' Franky says while looking hurt but with a slight smirk.  
'Well come on look I wanna get home I don't want to be in here any more' Bea says collecting her belongings.   
They walk through the hospital corridors towards the car park, making light conversation. The car ride back to frankys house is a pleasant journey. Debbie gets out and goes into frankys when they get there while Franky drives with Bea back to her house 5 minutes away. This isn't something Bea wants to do alone. 

\------------

'Bea, are you okay?' Franky asks bringing Bea out of her thoughts. 'I suppose so, just can't get the beating out of my mind when I come back here, I don't want to be here anymore, gonna have to look for somewhere else'   
Franky looks at Bea 'you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but Harry, he got sent down for 4 years, I know it's not a lot and it was for the one beating, go forward if you're ready, he'll get more if you do, I know you photographed what he did, so maybe when you're ready'. Bea looks at Franky, 'maybe one day, but I cannot, not yet'. 'I get it red, but you know I'll be here for ya anyway, anddd who's this person that gave you their number? Gidge let it slip, don't be mad at her' Franky chuckles at the discomfort in beas eyes when she mentions the number.   
'Well you know Allie? She left her number at the reception for me, can't have run off that quickly then' Bea smiles to herself one that doesn't go a miss by Franky.   
'Come on then red, did ya text her or not?'   
'Yes actually, I let her know that she's the reason why I'm still alive even though she's a complete stranger and I think we might get coffee in the future to start this weirdness all over again' Bea says.  
'Well, I can't believe you made the first move, I am surprised red' Franky chuckles while ruffling her hair. 'Grab some stuff for you and Debbie, me and Bridget already agreed you're with us for a couple of nights'  
'Franky I can't let you..'  
'Shut it red and get some stuff, otherwise I'll get it for you. I'll meet you in the car'  
Bea watches Franky leave and packs some stuff as quickly as she can, clothes for the day, pyjamas and running gear, same for Debbie just not the running gear, as Debbie isn't a massive fan of exercise. 

Walking to the car, Bea hops in and they make their way to frankys. Bridget is cooking dinner and gives Bea a warm hug when she walks into the kitchen. 'I'm so glad you're okay Bea, I know Debbie was certainly surprised and happy to see you coming home today'  
'I can hear you ya know and I'm still recovering from my heart palpitations' Debbie calls through   
Bea, Franky and Bridget share a laugh together, Bea truly happy for the first time in nearly 3 weeks.   
'Thank you for letting us stay here, I really do appreciate it, how long is dinner Bridget?'  
'Be about an hour, hour and a half, slow cooker lamb. Best way'  
'Okay thank you, I'm gonna go for a run I think, well a jog, see how I do, need to clear my head.'  
Franky looks at Bea 'are you sure red? You only just got out of hospital..'  
'I'll soon find out' Bea says.

Bea goes into the spare bedroom and gets changed into her running gear, comes out and into the living room and gives Debbie a kiss on the forehead which is greeted with a radiant smile from Debbie. 'I'll see you later, be good for them, we are here for a couple of nights, stuffs in the spare bedroom'  
Bea wonders through the house and through the front door. She starts with a slow jog getting used to the feeling again and the pain in her side where the surgery was. It takes a good 10 minutes for the pain to become bearable before Bea starts to pick up the pace a bit.   
'You're worthless, nothing, no one will ever want you, you're a miserable cow' Harry's words plow through bras mind making her work harder. She turns the corner around some trees and collides head on with another jogger.   
She hears someone say 'as if it isn't Bea, we really have to stop bumping into each other, quite literally' followed by what Bea can describe as only the most angelic laugh she has ever heard.   
Getting up, Bea looks at who it has come from,   
Allie.


	7. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea agree on coffee but will Bea turn up?

'Allie, hi, im so sorry, I was in my own world, I did not even see you or hear you' Bea says apologetically  
'I know, you looked pretty lost in your own thoughts but it'so okay, what not to love about a mid afternoon bang while jogging' Allie says smirking at Bea.  
Beas cheeks go completely red and she looks down embarrassed. 'Um, yeah, um, again im sorry, I should have looked where I was going, I had better get going again' Bea starts to move away before Allie grabs hold of her arm and turns to her.  
'Bea, I just want to apologise, for walking out of the hospital room, I got scared, I should not have done it, I should have stayed and heard what you had to say but I couldn't, the reason behind it is personal, but I had to get out, so I am sorry, but you have no idea how pleased I am to see you out of hospital, you look so much better, and more beautiful, if I do say so' Allie is looking at Bea throughout this whole speech, and sees a flicker of worry in Bea's eyes when she called her beautiful but decided to let it go.  
'Allie its okay, I would have done the same thing if someones daughter decided to blame an attack on me, you only did what was natural and I dont hold it against you, I never could.'  
'Well thats good to know, Im glad you messaged me as well, was worried you would not even get it and some strange crazy lady would be messaging me instead' allie chuckles, 'how about we go and get that coffee we agreed on, I have about 20/25 minutes left of my run and then I can meet you?' Allies asks Bea looking for any signs of backing away.  
'I have around the same, so I could do coffee, I need one to be honest' Bea says smiling at Allie  
'Okay, so, theres a little cafe called *Wentworth coffee* just down the end of this street, Ill see you there in half an hour?'  
'yep I will see you there Allie' and with that Allie waves goodbye and starts to jog off down the street, and then Bea does the same, her mind clouded with the thought of getting coffee with practically a stranger, and that is when she starts to panic. 

Sitting in the coffee shop with her coffee and bottle of water, Allie is looking at her watch seeing that 45 minutes has gone past since she bumped into Bea. She was meant to be here 15 minutes ago, drinking her coffee, Allie decides to message Bea letting her know she has got to get home when Bea walks in as white as a ghost, Allie instantly jumps up and goes over to her, Bea looks at her and in that instant realises she can't do it, she has to get out of here, so Bea runs. She runs out of the cafe and down the road. However what she does not realise is that Allie is faster than her. Allie soon catches up 'BEA WILL YOU STOP' they both come to a stop, Bea out of breath for going so fast but Allie looks fine. 'Listen, I wait for you for 20 minutes, you turn up, and you run out, whats wrong?' Bea looks at her and starts to cry 'im sorry, I panicked, I don't know you yet you managed to save me in ways you will never know, I don't know what to do' Allie goes to give Bea a hug, first looking for any hesitation on Beas part and when she sees none, continues to pull Bea in. 'Bea, I dont know you either, all I know is you have a daughter that loves you with all her heart, a flirty and sex crazy friend, and that you have obviously been through some stuff, I am nervous to, in actual fact I will tell you that I am shitting it, to have coffee with you because like you dont know me, I do not know you, but that's all the coffee was about, to get to know a little about you, I cannot bump into you and not offer a coffee or anything' Allie pulls back looking at bea. Who could have hurt this precious soul so much she doesn't even think she is worthy of getting to know someone. 'Allie, do you think we could go back to the cafe, and maybe try again? Im sorry for running out, but I would like to get to know you a little more' Bea asks weakly 'Of course we can' \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Getting to the cafe, they both sit down at a secluded table near the back so they are not in much contact with other people, the waitress comes and takes their order. 'So Allie, do you mind if you start, like tell me a little about the woman that ive managed to bang heads with twice and know literally nothing about?' 'I thought you would never ask Bea' Allie jokes, 'I dont know where to start, um, I did not have the best childhood, my mum got diagnosed with cancer when I was 10, she fought it for 2 years before they gave her the all clear, I started high school, realised that I was gay, did not come out to my parents until I was 16 though, thats when I got kicked out because my dad could not accept me, I moved in with my Auntie, started college, and graduated with the highest mark aged 19. A couple of years later my mum died. It was all so sudden, the cancer came back suddenly and moved at such a rate there was nothing anyone could do. I went downhill after that. If it wasn't for Kaz, my second mum as I call her, it wouldn't surprise me if I wasn't here today at the grand age of 28 working in a restaurant as the team manager but enough about me Bea, tell me a little about you.' Bea stares at her, how could someone so pure and lovely, and high spirited have gone through all that and more that she had not gone into and still be the amazing person she was today. 'um sorry, my life has been a little different. I had a great childhood, I loved school, my parents were so supportive and I could have not asked for anybody better. Then at 16 after I finished high school I met Harry, my husband, he was lovely then, a proper gentleman, my parents liked him and he treated me well. He was a builder so he got paid well, so took me out and treated me like a princess. Then it changed, he was violent towards me and stopped me from doing anything and seeing anyone. U stopped seeing my parents because of him. At 18 I fell pregnant with Debbie, and we had to get married and then everything with him stopped, he turned into the doting father to be and the husband that every one could dream of' Bea had started to cry at this point, and had not even noticed Allie had moved her hand over to hers, Bea continues, 'Debbie was born, and it continued to be lovely, until we went out as a family and some bloke looked at me in the wrong way according to Harry, I had not even realised, but that is the first time I came close to losing my life. That is the night I met Franky, she was at the hospital when I came in and she would not leave my side because she thought someone should be with me. She has seen me black and blue, and on the edge of life too many times, the most recent when you saw me in hospital, because he did not like the fact I was out to the car slower than he wanted that night at the restaurant. I'm 34 now and I wanted to leave but he threatened Debbie everytime, and now I finally am free because he is locked away, at the moment I just dont feel like it.' Bea looks over to Allie, who has her mouth open slightly 'Allie im sorry, I should not have said all that, It wont surprise me if you walk or run away from me right now, im a mess and I would not blame you' 'Bea no, im not going anywhere, I am completely in awe of how strong you are as a person, and how you always put your daughter first to go through something no woman or man should ever go through. Bea if you will let me, I want to be your friend and help you as I can, just be someone you can speak to if there is no one else.' 'Allie I think I would really like that' Bea says smiling at her, and squeezing Allie's hand tighter. Bea's phone starts to ring, mouths sorry to allie, and answers it 'Hey Deb, you okay?' 'Sorry who is there?' 'Doreen, you mean that other woman?' 'Deb keep her there, I am now coming.' she hangs up the phone and turns to Allie, 'I am sorry but i have to go, I will text you later though okay, thank you for today, im sorry I freaked out, but its nice to get to know you a little more' With that Bea turns around and heads out of the cafe, starting to jog down the road. ]


	8. The other woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea comes face to face with Doreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so so sorry for the slack reply. I went travelling for a month and a bit and then I’ve spent a fair bit of time in hospital trying to get better, I’m really sorry, but here’s the next chapter for you x

Beas mind is blown. Why is Doreen at her door? What does she want? Is she there to have a go at her? Bea starts to run a little quicker knowing that the sooner she gets home the sooner she’s able to sort all this out. 

Turning round the corner, Bea can feel her heart start to race, she’s not sure what to expect. Coming to the outside of her house she opens the door and walks in and goes into the lounge, coming face to face with Harry’s other woman. They both just stare at each other before Bea hears Debbie’s voice ‘mum, mum, it’s okay, sit down and let Doreen explain, she’s done it for me’. Bea looks at Debbie and then back at Doreen and actually manages to say a hello. Doreen comes out with masses of apologies and Bea just simply tells her to shut up. 

Bea takes a seat and asks Doreen to do the same. ‘So Doreen, are you gonna explain to me then what the hell has been going on for the past 2 years while I’ve been going through hell and back?’

‘Okay Bea, first things I’m sorry, I had no idea, I thought he was working away when he was with you, we were happy, like really happy and then I got pregnant, still am pregnant, and that’s when he started to change, he’d shout at me, tell me I was worthless, that he didn’t want the child, and that he wasn’t it’s father and I’d cheated and that, it was awful.’ ‘No shit’ mutters Bea. ‘Anyway, he came back one weekend from what I thought was a 5 day work trip, and he started going on about how he’d killed someone, and that he was going to go to prison and that the person he killed was his wife, it was you, and I am so sorry Bea. I wish I had known because one I wouldn’t have been with him and two I would have helped you’ Doreen at this time is full on in tears. ‘I really am sorry Bea, I never wanted any of this to happen, I wasn’t sure who to turn to but I spotted Debbie and Franky outside your hospital room, I told them everything and Franky wanted to kick my arse and I don’t blame her, but Debbie was understanding, wasn’t mad, told me that I should come back at another time but I didn’t know how so I left my number, but when I didn’t hear anything I thought I’d come see you, I had to explain’ 

Bea doesn’t know what to say. ‘I’m not entirely sure what to say to you, I’m sorry that he was horrible to you but I’ve been through that for 17 years since Debbie was born, it’s been hell. Frequent trips to the hospital, sprains and or fractures, this was the worst, I nearly died and would have left my daughter behind with that monster still around. I’m glad you got out Doreen I really am, and thank you for explaining everything. I don’t hate you, please don’t think I do, I pity you that you had to suffer under that man. Can I ask when the baby is due?’

Doreen smiles and tells Bea that the baby is due in 6 months and that she wants the gender of the baby to be a secret. Then Bea does something that shocks even her ‘well if you ever need a hand with anything or anything like that, give me a message okay, I’ll be willing to help, Harry is away for a long time now and I appreciate what you’ve done today, so please, I’m only a message away’ 

With that, Doreen says thank you, and decides that it’s time for her to go, she says goodbye to Bea and Debbie and heads out of the door. ‘That was a big thing you just did there mum, I’m proud of you, I love you’ Debbie says. Bea pulls Debbie into a hug and simply says ‘to the moon and back’.

———————————————————

It’s the evening and Bea looks at her phone to find no message, she types out a message to Allie and apologises for having to leave so quickly earlier in the day and wonders if she’d like to catch another coffee sometime without having to bump into each other first. Bea can’t help but wonder why she’s so drawn to Allie and why she wants to see her again. 5 minutes later a reply comes through ‘Bea, hey! It’s okay, don’t apologise, I understand it must have been something very important. I can do Wednesday at 2? Grab some lunch as well? A x’ 

Bea replies ‘Allie, I’d love to. Wednesday at 2 it is. B x’

2 minutes later a reply comes through ‘well it’s a date then. Sleep well Bea. A x’

A date?! Bea doesn’t know what to really think about that but before she knows it she’s drifted off to sleep.


	9. Date preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea gets ready for her *date* with Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read. I’ll get better with uploads hopefully!

Wednesday came and Bea was now really starting to freak out. She’d never been on a proper date and so decided to call the only person she relied on in situations like this, Franky. 

‘Hey Red, quick booty call or something else?’ Bea can hear the smirk on Frankys face. ‘You wish Franky, no I need your advice, about someone’

‘Someone? Red, this wouldn’t happen to be a particular blondie would it’ 

‘Yes Franky it is. She said would meet up today and I said okay and then she called it a date, I don’t do dates, I’m freaking out’ Bea says, tears forming in her eyes as she starts to panic. 

‘Bea, give me 10 minutes and I’ll be round, well go through this together’ they say their goodbyes and before Bea knows it there’s a knock on her door and there stands Franky smirking at her best friend. 

‘Soooo Bea, who knew you were joining the dark side’ Franky chuckles, Bea swats her arm, ‘I’m not gay Franky, I don’t know how many times I have to say this’.

‘So why are you getting so worked up about this so called little date you have later on?’ Franky asks. 

‘I don’t know, she saved my life, I feel like I have to thank her I suppose. I don’t know, I don’t understand how I’m feeling’ 

‘Text her and ask if she meant it as a date date or if a figure of speech, that way you might quit your worrying.’ Franky passes Bea her phone. 

*Allie, I just have to ask, you said it was a date meaning today, is that a date date or a figure of speech. B x*

Almost instantly a reply comes through *well I’ve booked us a table at a lovely little restaurant for lunch, so dress nice and I’ll pick you up at 1:30, I’d like to treat you if you don’t mind. A x*

*okay, sounds lovely, I’ll see you at 1:30. B x*

FRANKY SHE LITERALLY MEANS A DATE. 

‘Right red, let’s see what clothes you’ve got.’

They spent the next two hours looking through Beas wardrobe and draws to see what they could find. They settled on Black skinny jeans, with a crisp white shirt, and beas leather jacket and suede boots. ‘Damn red, if I wasn’t taken, I’d take you’ ‘franky fuck off, is it too much?’ Bea asks. ‘Nah red, you look perfect.’ Bea made the final touches with make up and looked at the time and saw it was 1:15. 

‘Im off red, take it easy, relax and let me know how it goes okay! You’ll be fine’ Franky gives Bea a hug as she walks out to go back home. Bea grabs a beer and goes and sits down on the sofa, nerves and the shakes settling in. Then there’s the knock at the door. 

She walks over and answers it and there standing in front of her is the most beautiful person she’s ever seen. Allie is wearing a simple black, figure hugging dress that showed off all the right places. Bea couldn’t help but notice that it was low cut at the front, slightly showing Allies cleavage. ‘Hi Allie, you look stunning’ Bea manages to say. ‘Well thank you Bea, you don’t look so bad yourself, these are fro you’. She hands Bea a beautiful bouquet of flowers and Bea can feel her eyes well up, no one has ever done this for her before. She puts them in a vase and then heads towards the door again. ‘So shall we head off?’ 

Bea locks her door and they get into Allies car, heading off for their date.


End file.
